Hailon
by Skyblu7
Summary: Ivory is your average girl, well kind of, no she isn't- Ivory is a shapeshifter and close friend to Zoey Redbird. Having almost died as a child whilst watching her family get slain she has strived to keep the ones she loves from harm. But what happens when she falls in love with the very thing she has sworn to hate for eternity? Rate higher end of the T for blood and violence.


**HAILON**

**A HON FANFICITON BY SKYBLU7**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF NIGHT! I WISH I DID, BUT INSTEAD I OWN MY OC'S MWAHAHAHAHH**

**Hanna- Kalona why don't I own you?**

**Kalona- No comment.**

**Hanna- I am NOT that crazy that you cant reply!**

**Kalona- …...**

**Hanna- -.-**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**EVERYONE HAS TO TAKE A CHILL PILL**

**NOW**

**SERIOUSLY**

**TAKE  
A  
CHILL  
PILL**

**XD**

* * *

A body crashed onto the floor infront of her. Ivory glanced in front of herself and stared, stared for minutes, hours into the eyes of the body. She just sat there staring at the persons living eyes, knowing that the person would wake up eventually, wishing for it more likely. She stared. Hopeing, praying, begging for the person to wake up.

"Mummy, wake up, your eyes are open when you sleep, its funny." Ivory mumbled, she played with her mothers silky white hair, smiling fondly at her, her five year old mind not processing what had happened.

She stared as the open mouth moved and smiled in excitement. But words did not come out of it, blood did.

Blood seeped out like water from a fountain, covering Ivory in its scarlet colour, she screamed in terror and flailed backwards, landing on a sharp wooden bench.

Ivory then remember what had happened, with the blood falling onto the floor she watched as a huge sword slid out of her mothers neck to be pressed against her own.

Ivory looked up into cruel black eyes, "Why?" She asked, "Why did you kill mummy?" Ivory balled her tiny hands into fists, "Why did you kill everyone?"

But the eyes didnt answer. Instead she felt searing pain as the sword slid into her stomach, making her scream out in pain and horror.

She collapsed on the floor, her eyes wide open as she watched the man walk away, stepping over bodies small and large. Ivory noticed one thing of the man, he had huge obsidian black wings.

* * *

Ivory flew up from her bed, gasping out in surprise as she felt someone touch her stomach, quickly going on the offensive she punched out.

"Oof, hey that hurt!" Her best friend cried out.

Ivory reopened her tightly closed eyes and glared at Zoey, "Your fault for touching me. You know how much that bothers me."

Zoey shrugged, the nerve on her and smiled, "Oh come on! I only poked you once. Barely any touch."

"But you touched my most sensitive part on my body. Idiot." Ivory growled, she leaned forwards, pushing Zoey off the edge of her bed.

"THATS the most sensitive part on your body? I would of thought it would be your-" Zoey giggled as Ivory got up and tickled her sides.

"Now who's sensitive? I was also having a bad memory, so you woke me up at a terrible time."

Her friend smile, the marks on her face illuminating her beauty, "I helped then, I woke you up before anything bad could happen."

"No, you woke me up at the exact same moment as the worst part finished." Ivory snapped. She got up, stretching her legs, "So why did you wake me up?"

"Something bad is happening?"

Ivory stared at her friend, she didn't understand what she just said, "Are you asking me if something bad is happening?"

"Yes. Aphrodite just had another vision." Zoey explained, "And I thought you would be able to make sense of it?"

"Urgh." Ivory growled, she slumped back onto her bed, "I'm getting too old for this. Why is it always me decrypting the god forsaken visions?"

"Because your a shapeshifter. The last one to be exact. Plus, your really smart. Those two added together equal-"

"Your sucking up to me. Ask your grandmother. She will know. If the vision is about you, I guess." Ivory grumbled.

"She's getting too old for this, not you, lazy ass." Zoey said grinning, "I will ring her then I will be back. I hope to see you dressed for class when I get back."

"Go away and never come back." Ivory exclaimed.

Zoey just laughed and walked off, exiting the room quietly.

* * *

"Damned Vampyres." Ivory growled, then she smiled and got up out of bed, grabbing her uniform she slung it on. Hers was a different version of the normal uniform, her emblem was that of a golden phoenix and the single word of _Aurum, _or _gold_. She slung her white leather jacket on, slipping her feet into the white combat boots that she had had made especially for her. Ivory sighed, comfortable in the silky smoothness of her uniform and glanced around her room. Books lined a drawer that held her everyday clothes, and even more were thrown in piles on the ground. Bra's and notes also littered the floor. On her bedside table a statue of a silver dragon stared at her with dust covered eyes and underneath it were even more books.

Ivory walked over to her bathroom and grabbed a toothbrush, staring at her reflection for a minute. Her golden white hair cascaded down naturally to her hips and framed her golden eyes with the fringe. Her nose was small and delicate and her lips full and pink. Ivory squinted at herself, staring at her gold tipped eye lashes.

"Stop staring at yourself, you look beautiful, as usual." A voice said and Ivory spun around, ready to kill the fool who had barged into her room.

Then she sighed, it was only Zoey, but her friend looked stressed, her eyes wide and alert, "What was the vision about?"

Zoey shook her head, "It, it's horrible. Someone dies and a fallen angel comes to this world."

"Wait, you said Fallen Angel?" Ivory shook herself, a quiet memory passing through her, her mind going back to the dream she had had. The huge black wings, the blood, the horror-

But she snapped herself out of it and walked over to Zoey, "We can deal with this ok Z?"

Her friend looked up into Ivory's reassuring golden eyes and nodded, "Yes, we can."

* * *

"So Raven Mockers are half human half what?" Ivory asked kicking the ground as they walked next to the wall in the school, no students were to be seen but Zoey strode next to her, explaining about the vision.

"Half bird." Zoey answered, "Apparently they are going to try to kill me because Queen Tsi Sgili has control over them, whoever she is."

"And how come they are, half bird?" Ivory asked.

"They're father, Kalona the Fallen Angel, used to rape ancient Cherokee women and the offspring would be Raven Mockers." Zoey explained, glaring a hole into the ground she stopped, "But who the hell is this Queen Tsi Sgili?"

"Maybe you should read up on it, find out some clues." Ivory suggested, smiling.

"Yeah right, I don't have time for that. But maybe you could. After all you are a total nerd." Zoey said laughing.

"Oh hilarious. Just because I have a taste for good literature..." She stopped, watching a tree shake as if something was in it, "Be quiet." Ivory snapped at Zoey and moved forwards, examining the tree closely, "Who goes there!" Then she cried out in horror.

A huge black winged beast rose out of the tree, the body of a human and the head of a bird it was shimmering as if it was made out of mist. It screeched and surged towards Zoey. Ivory called out, then she pulled together the light in the area (it was sundown) and cast it at the beast.

It faltered in its attack and gave Ivory time to shift into the brilliant form of a golden phoenix. Fire leapt through her veins and she cried out from the pain, but she flew towards the Raven Mocker, slamming into it and scratching it with her talons. She screamed in anger as the beast cut into her aswell, tearing a gash into her arm.

The repelled the rest of its attacks, flapping her wings she stayed in front of Zoey, protecting her and glaring at the Raven Mocker.

_Begone foul demon. You cannot win this fight! _Ivory cried out.

The Raven Mocker spat a insult at her then it vanished.

Slowly she landed, changing back to her human form Ivory kneeled over, clutching her arm in pain, "Damn that bird, hopefully this doesn't stain my jacket."

"Are you ok?" Zoey asked, running over she stared at the blood creeping out of Ivory's jacket arm, and watched in dread as her friend took the jacket off. And tearing the sleeve of her school uniform off. The emblem of the golden phoenix was thrown to the ground.

Ivory glanced at the wound, it cut deeply into her upper arm and almost hit her bone. She winced and gave a slight smile to Zoey, "Well there's that. You could have died there. I just stopped that other stupid prophecy."

Zoey chuckled, "Yeah, thanks. Come on, we need to get you healed."

"Not by that bitch." Ivory growled, her thoughts flying to Nefferette, who had hated her since the minute they saw each other.

"Who else is going to heal you?" Zoey asked.

Ivory shrugged her off, "I will be healed in an hour. You know how quick my regeneration is."

"But your in pain." Zoey tried to counter.

"The Raven Mocker is also in pain, and that gives me joy, which lessons the pain." Ivory growled, "Come on, we need to get that cleansing ritual done."

Zoey shook her head, but didn't argue.

* * *

They walked into the hall to find Nefferette standing with Stark. His tattoos were now a distinct red. Upon seeing them Nefferette hissed and looked away.

"Hey what happened to you girl?" Stevie Rae asked, her eyes wide when she found blood pouring down Ivory's arm.

"Oh nothing really. Don't worry, it's not bad. And see Zoey, if I went to the healer she wouldn't have been there, so yeah. Suck it." Ivory said grinning at Zoey but finding her face cold as stone.

"Raven Mockers Ivory." She murmured, pointing into a tree, "Maybe now isn't a good time for the ritual."

"Nonsense. You have all of your friends here. That's one thing Nefferette doesn't have, friends." Ivory reassured her friend.

Zoey smiled slightly at that.

"She also doesn't have a friend who can turn into a phoenix now does she?" Ivory asked, bumping her elbow into Zoey's ribs, "Huh, who's the ultimate friend or what?" She winked at her, smiling widely.

Zoey laughed, "Not you."

"Oh ouch, that hurt, not. Now come on! Lets do this!" Ivory exclaimed, she pulled Zoey to the centre of the circle, everyone was already in their places and ignoring the glares Nefferette gave them they started the ritual.

Ivory walked to stand on the outside of the circle, keeping a keen eye on their enemy and watching the trees. But as Zoey called on the elements she tensed, watching Nefferette whisper into Stark's ear. She glanced over to Stevie Rae and nodded.

Ivory watched in horror as Stark took aim and fired as fast as lightning. She ran towards Stevie Rae but knew it was too late. The smiling face of the country girl contorted in pain as the arrow slammed into her stomach pushing her to the ground.

And as the blood seeped into the ground Ivory cursed the world.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE FIN!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I know I did! I love writing stories!**

**Btw, I am so excited to be writing this fanfiction that I know a new update will be up soon xD**

**Heheheheh**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


End file.
